ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Advay Tortures Chandni
'Advay Tortures Chandni '''is the 47th episode of the show and is aired on 5 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni thinking Nani didn’t answer well, what to do now. Pooja asks Chandni about the function. Chandni says I will stay at home. Adi says I will also stay with her then. Pooja asks him to come, else he will be short always. Adi jokes on Chandni’s height. Chandni says I had to talk about Advay. Advay signs no to Pooja. Pooja says I will tell all his secrets after coming back, how he made big business empire, how girls fell in love with him. Chandni says no, I want to know what is Advay hiding from me. Pooja says I will show you Advay’s pics. Adi says Mami wants to know what’s Mama is hiding, I will tell all his secrets. He tells Chandni that he will tell her all his secrets, he doesn’t know difference between Aloo and paneer. Chandni asks what. Adi says yes, mummy made paneer, CM said aloo is very nice. Advay comes to Adi. He hugs him and says did you see secret, that I love you a lot. Adi kisses him and asks him to kiss Chandni. Pooja takes Adi with him. Advay says you ask anyone Chandni, you won’t get any answer, ask me. She says I asked you, but you didn’t answer. He says now I will answer you and show you what I m. He holds her hand and takes her to room. He says you want to know why I hate you, what I m hiding. She says yes. He gets bangles. He asks do you have courage to hear truth. She says yes, try and see. He says its fun to make someone lose when person has courage. He holds her hand and says I had to do a rasam, Nani told me to make you wear bangles, I m doing this by my wish this time, you like golden ornaments right, I have seen your happiness when PP gave you earrings. She says gold and silver don’t matter to me. He makes her wear the bangles and gets away. He asks did you like it, I forgot to give it a final touch. She asks what are you doing. He ignites fire and throws at her bangles. The bangles catches fire. She gets shocked. She screams and says my hands will burn. He says shout, none will hear you in this house today. She asks are you mad. She stops and says why are my hands not burning. He says because I have applied a gel on your hands, your bangles will burn, but not you, this is not a punishment, its a warning, you are playing with fire, you will burn if you don’t go. She says you are completely mad. She dips hands in water. She asks does anyone do this with his wife. He says you are not my wife. She says but I m a human, you are a psycho, you think I will break if you scare me, fire gets off when it strikes water, the pain you gave to others, you will also suffer by it. She hits him and turns, saying you will have pain too. She turns and sees Advay falling down. She gets shocked. She says I will call Nani and Pooja. He says no, I will get fine, don’t trouble them. He faints. She sprinkles water on him and asks him to get up. She thinks how to take him to hospital without telling them. She asks him to please get up. She sees a carpet and puts him on it. She drags him out of the room. She goes on the road and tries to hide an auto. Traffic police constable asks her to get on side, don’t stand in middle of the road. She thinks how to take Advay to hospital, where is his car keys. She checks and gets the keys. She puts Advay inside the car and gets in driver’s seat. She calls Shikha. Chandni asks her how to drive a car. Shikha asks how will we say on time. Chandni says I have no time, tell me fast. Shikha guides her. Chandni asks about the nearest hospital. Meghna searches on net and guides Chandni. The call disconnects. Chandni drives. Shikha calls again and says phone is switched off. Chandni says I won’t let anything happen to you Advay. Constable stops her and asks what’s happening. He checks Advay. She says he is my husband, we have to go hospital. He says fine, but just make him reach hospital, not public. She manages to reach hospital by much difficulty. She asks nurse where is doctor. She asks doctor to check Advay, he has no time, please check fast. Doctor checks Advay. She cries. Doctor comes and says I want info about his medical history. She says I don’t know anything, a poisonous spider has bitten him, so maybe he fainted by that. He says okay, let me check. Doctor comes. She asks did poison get removed. He says what poison, one of his kidney isn’t there. She gets shocked. She looks at Advay. He says so maybe his immune system is low, this surgery happened in last six months, so he is falling sick, he donated his kidney right, he has no kidney related issue, I think he must have donated his kidney. She says I don’t know. He says his condition is stable now, but we have to keep him under observation. She says kidney donate…. She goes to Advay and cries seeing him. She holds him. '''Precap: ' Advay asks what happened. She says you fainted. He says what’s there to cry. She asks him not to get up, keep resting. He says I don’t need your permission, and gets up to leave. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 47 References Episode 47 Guide